


your collar so blue, blue

by greenjudy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Old Books, The Moon - Freeform, low-key pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjudy/pseuds/greenjudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno doesn't read much, but he remembers a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your collar so blue, blue

"I want to give it to him," Reno says, "it’s old, smells right—"

"You’re," Rude says, eyeing him over the rim of his coffee cup, "judging that book by the way it smells?"

"It’s old," Reno says steadily, ignoring Rude’s snort of laughter, "it’s in Wutainese, and I recognize that character, I think it’s the character for the name of that guy—"

"What guy?"

"The guy he quoted that time. About the moon, getting hold of the moon."

Rude sighs, stretches, cracks his neck, finishes his coffee. Reno's standing in front of him, vibrating a little, like he's riding a stim; the book in his hand, not much bigger than a pack of cards, has a faded red leather cover. It looks old.

"The boss never said shit to me about the moon," Rude says, shaking his head. "Can’t help you out with that one." 

"He said it—look, Rude, he memorized it, it was important, okay? It was a poem by someone he—someone he gives a shit about, an old warlord or something. It was important. It was about not having something."

"Bright, bright shines the moon," Tseng says. He’s leaning in the doorway to the Turks Kitchenette. "Will there come a time when it can be grasped?" 

Reno backs up against the counter, moving like a nervous horse. 

"That’s the one," he says weakly. 

Tseng holds out a hand. 

Wordlessly, Reno passes him the little book. 

"Cao Cao," Tseng murmurs. "Where’d you find this?" 

"In the rummage box," Reno says, "back of Nen’s place, bought it for a gil."

"A gil," Tseng says, running his fingers over the soft leather cover.

"More or less," Reno says. "Uh, yeah. Sort of remembered you liked that guy."

Tseng, flipping pages, looks up briefly at Reno. 

"You remembered right," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Tseng is quoting a line from Cao Cao's poem, "Short Song Style." 
> 
> The title references another line from the same poem: _your collar so blue, blue / forever my heart longs, longs for you_
> 
> This piece was inspired by a Tumblr prompt from **letsmakeitflashy's** Reno rp journal. It belongs to a moment very early on in Reno's life as a Turk.


End file.
